Mathieu Bellamont
is a male Breton who resides within the cellar of the Anvil Lighthouse. He is the main antagonist in the Dark Brotherhood quests. He is a long-serving member of the Dark Brotherhood, having joined the organization when he was a boy. Bellamont joined the family with the sole intention of destroying it as revenge for the murder of his mother years earlier. His dark plans finally came to fruition when he was appointed to serve on the Black Hand as the Silencer to Alval Uvani. Using his position on the Black Hand, as well as the unknowing aid of a particularly ambitious family member, Bellamont proceeded to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood, killing off one Black Hand member after another. Biography Early life Mathieu Bellamont was raised by his mother from birth, and the two apparently shared a very close bond. Bellamont's parents appeared to have separated, and his father, angered by this, contacted the Dark Brotherhood in order to exact his revenge. The Night Mother heard the prayers of the vengeful man, and sent her child Lucien Lachance to tear apart the young family. Lachance observed the Bellamonts for some time before entering their home and proceeding to behead the hapless mother. Mathieu was able to escape death by hiding under his bed, but the sight of his mother's severed head drove him insane. He swore that day that he would destroy the Night Mother, the Dark Brotherhood, and in particular Lucien Lachance. Welcome to the Family .]] Consumed by revenge, madness and grief, young Bellamont set plans in motion that would change the Dark Brotherhood forever. He began his vendetta with his father's beating heart, thus earning the attention of the Night Mother (who observed Bellamont's murder). Later that night Bellamont received a bedside visit from none other than Lucien Lachance. Unaware of Bellamont's true identity and intentions, Lachance embraced him into the "family" like a brother. Mathieu was initiated as a murderer at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary where he quickly gained a reputation as one of the most ambitious family members the Brotherhood had ever produced. As well as earning the attention of the Black Hand, Bellamont also developed a relationship with a fellow family member by the name of Maria. Bellamont loved her, and hoping that they could build a real family (as opposed to the Brotherhood's twisted take on love) revealed his plans to her. Maria was Dark Brotherhood through and through, however, and was disgusted by his treachery as well as his relationship with his dead mother. She rejected him, and in his fury he killed and mutilated her, later remarking that there was nothing left of her body to discover. Having lost sight of his originally well-structured plan, Bellamont began to cut a bloody swathe through the family, killing many of his brothers and sisters and burning the corpses. It wasn't until the murder of Lucien Lachance's silencer Blanchard did the Black Hand suspect something was amiss and put out the word that the Brotherhood had been infiltrated. The Black Hand Years later Bellamont continued to kill unnoticed amongst the brotherhood. Using his position on the Black Hand, as well as the unknowing aid of a particularly ambitious family member, Bellamont proceeded to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood killing off one Black Hand member after another. The remaining Speakers gathered at Applewatch Farm, brutally torturing and killing Lucien Lachance who was believed to be the traitor. The Hand then made its way to Bravil in order to consult the Night Mother on the Black Hand's future. The traitor saw his chance and made to attack the Night Mother, to his dismay however the ethereal specter of the Brotherhood's matron could not be harmed by physical damage. At last the Black Hand saw its true enemy and the remaining two Speakers killed Bellamont, finally bringing an end to his madness Personality and traits Mathieu Bellamont was utterly insane. Witnessing the murder of his mother by Lucien Lachance drove him out of his mind and filled his head with nothing but thoughts of vengeance, murder, and, on some occasions, suicide. Bellamont kept a diary from the beginning of his time with the Dark Brotherhood which he wrote using the blood of various victims, whose bodies he kept stored in his cellar home along with his mothers head which he talked to, and believed spoke back to him. If the Hero take his mother's head from the Anvil Lighthouse basement in the 'Following a Lead' quest, proceed to Applewatch and drop the head on the floor, then Mathieu Bellamont has some unique dialogue. Bellamont despises The Dark Brotherhood and despises everything it stands for and what it does. His only goal is to destroy The Dark Brotherhood. Interactions The Ghost Ship of Anvil A distraught Altmer named Varulae has nearly given up hope of seeing her Crystal Ball ever again. Her ship has been taken over by former shipmates that now haunt the ship, preventing her from reaching the lower decks. She asks the Hero for help in retrieving the item. A note discovered inside the ship refers to the ship's crew calling a certain person in Anvil a "Human rat"-that being the man that lives in the lighthouse. He is discovered to be Mathieu Bellamont. Following a Lead The Hero must now travel to the city of Anvil. Once there, they should wait near the barrel behind the statue in the pond, and see who comes to set up this fake dead drop. They must then confront this person and find out why they've been tampering with the contracts. Honor Thy Mother After Lucien's death by the Black Hand, Arquen suggests that the Hero and the remaining members meet with the Night Mother to discuss the next steps for the Dark Brotherhood. The Hero are to speak with Arquen between 12 am and 3 am in Applewatch. Trivia *He believed that his dead mother spoke to him much like the Listener. Sources * Appearances * * de:Mathieu Bellamont ru:Матье Белламон Category:Oblivion: Bretons Category:Speakers Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Members